CE MATIN LA
by Falyla
Summary: TRADUCTION D'UNE FIC DE COSMIC.TERMINEE.Slash, Mpreg. Quand Draco se réveille un matin très, très enceint sans savoir comment... 3ème partie en ligne traduite par Remus James Lupin.
1. Default Chapter

**Bonjour à tous,**

**me**** voici enfin de retour sur FFnet. Je sais, j'ai été pas mal de temps absente mais j'ai d'abord fait un break et ensuite j'ai pris le temps de terminer ma fic « le Sacrifice du Serpent ». Je vais envoyer mes derniers chapitres à mon correcteur adoré et la mise en ligne devrait suivre…**

**Je suis très heureuse de vous offrir cette petite traduction pour me faire pardonner ce si long délai. Cette fic est en 3 parties seulement, déjà écrites. Voici la première. J'espère que vous rirez autant que moi à la lecture de cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Auteur**** Cosmic**

**Titre original :**** The Morning (or When I Woke Up and Discovered I Was Pregnant)**

**Traductrice****: Falyla**

**Rating : PG–13, T donc...**

**Genre : romance, humour**

**Paring**** HP/DM**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personages appartiennent à l'univers de JK Rowling, l'histoire est à Cosmic, je revendique cependant la traduction.**

**Avertissement: Cette fic est un slash Mpreg. Un slash est une fic qui met en scène des relations homosexuelles masculines et un Mpreg est une grossesse masculine. Si l'une ou l'autre de ces idées vous rebutent ou vous dégoûtent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. HOMOPHOBES, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN !**

**Sommaire : Quand Draco se réveille un matin et se retrouve très, très enceint sans avoir la moindre idée de comment cela a pu se produire, les choses s'enchaînent et une relation prend forme.**

**CE MATIN–LA**

**( ou**** QUAND JE ME SUIS REVEILLE ET QUE J'AI DECOUVERT QUE J'ETAIS ENCEINT)**

Première partie.

Septembre, 7ème année de Draco Malfoy.

Lorsque Draco Malfoy se réveilla cet affreux matin–là, ça n'avait pas l'air si différent des autres matins par lesquels il débutait. C'était le cas, bien sûr, jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge et découvre qu'il y avait un énorme poids posé sur son estomac. Encore somnolent, il leva ses mains pour repousser quoi que se fut au loin – seulement pour sentir ses propres mains pousser son propre estomac. Brusquement totalement réveillé, Draco ouvrit les yeux et regarda en bas.

Il n'y avait rien de posé _sur_ son estomac, c'était plutôt comme s'il y avait quelque chose de posé _dans_ son estomac. C'était énorme et enflé de façon grotesque.

Le cerveau de Draco lui fit faire deux choses ; il le fit hurler comme une banshee avant que son corps entier ne s'arrête puis il le fit retomber sur le lit, inconscient.

Quand il se réveilla pour la seconde fois, il rit de lui–même. Il venait de faire le plus étrange des rêves – il avait rêvé que son estomac était tout enflé et qu'il avait l'air, et bien, enceint. Il fit courir ses mains sur le bas de son corps pour s'assurer qu'il était normal et maigre. Seulement, à mi–parcours, il s'arrêta ; son corps n'était pas plus petit maintenant qu'il ne l'avait été dans son rêve.

_-_ Oh Merlin marmotta Draco en se poussant en position assise.

Et c'était là. Son estomac. Simplement aussi énorme que dans son rêve, caché sous le haut de son pyjama, qui était tendu au point, il était certain, que les boutons sauteraient dès qu'il bougerait. Bien sûr, ils étaient de la plus haute qualité alors il doutait qu'ils le feraient. Ses pantalons avaient été repoussés vers le bas mais il ne pouvait en fait pas voir où ils commençaient ; son ventre lui barrait la vue.

« Oh non, oh non, oh non, commença à psalmodier Draco pour lui–même. Oh non, ce n'est pas possible, ça n'est pas en train de se passer, oh non. »

Il ferma fortement les paupières, plaçant ses mains aussi éloignées que possible de son estomac.

_-_ Pas là, pas là, pas là, marmonna–t–il et il ouvrit les yeux encore une fois, avec hésitation.

_Va–t–en, énorme estomac. Va–t–en !_

Son estomac était toujours énorme.

« Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça, pensa Draco, paniqué. Je ne peux pas laisser mes amis me voir comme ça ! C'est grotesque ! »

On frappa doucement à la porte.

_-_ Draco ? Draco chéri, tu vas bien ?

_Putain, Pansy, dégage ! Je ne peux pas la laisser me voir comme ça – _

_- _Draco ?

_-_ Je suis… Je me sens un peu malade, Pansy, alors n'entre pas.

_Et bien, ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité – rien que de me regarder, j'ai envie de vomir._

_-_ Je dois aller chercher Madame Pomfrey ?

Pansy semblait inquiète, du moins c'était la version de l'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait donner ; ça sonnait plus comme si elle voulait être le centre d'attention, racontant plus tard à tout le monde combien Draco était malade.

_-_ Non, non, pas Madame Pomfrey. J'ai juste besoin de… de m'étendre quelques minutes. Dis à Snape que je suis… heu… que j'arrive dès que je peux.

_Pomfrey__ est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin maintenant – elle irait le dire au directeur et ensuite, toute l'école le saurait !_

_-_ Oh, d'accord, fit Pansy qui semblait déçue. Je lui dirai.

Draco entendit les pas de Pansy s'éloigner comme elle le laissait seul.

_Merci Merlin pour ces chambres de préfet. _

Il tomba dos sur son lit, les mains posées sur le haut de son estomac.

_-_ Oof, dit–il soudainement en sentant quelque chose bouger.

Bouger. A l'intérieur. De lui.

_Oh doux Merlin_.

Il se releva sur ses coudes et doucement, ouvrit les boutons de sa chemise un par un. Elle s'ouvrit pour révéler sa peau pâle, tendue sur son estomac ; ce même estomac – il en était certain – avait été très, très plat le soir d'avant.

_Oh, ça recommençait._

Cette fois, en fait, Draco put voir le mouvement. La peau ondulait comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur bougeait et il le fixa, aussi horrifié que fasciné. Il se demanda s'il y avait vraiment un bébé à l'intérieur, comme il le suspectait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si c'était quelque chose d'autre – probablement qu'il crierait et s'évanouirait encore une fois.

« Seuls les faibles s'évanouissent » C'était la voix de son père.

Un sourire moqueur embellit les traits de Draco comme cette pensée lui venait à l'esprit ; tout ce qui concernait son père le faisait ricaner, vraiment. Le salaud. Il ne méritait pas le nom de père.

Ces pensées le ramenèrent abruptement au problème présent. Si c'était ce qu'il croyait, Draco deviendrait père aussi – et la naissance avait l'air d'être pour bientôt, si la taille de son ventre était une référence de gestation.

_Naissance !_

Il allait donner naissance ! Lui qui haïssait la douleur ! Honnêtement, il en avait l'habitude, après toutes les fois où son père avait jeté le Doloris sur lui, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne avait envie.

Et ça amena la question de comment il allait donner naissance.

Il descendit ses pantalons de pyjama à la hâte et les jeta plus loin. Il ne pouvait rien voir du bas à cause de son énorme ventre mais il pouvait toujours tâtonner avec ses mains. Rapidement, ses doigts commencèrent leur exploration. Il put sentir ses testicules, son sexe ; mais tout semblait écrasé sous l'énorme rondeur que formait son estomac. Ses mains poursuivirent plus bas, à la recherche d'une fente comme les filles en avaient mais la peau était entière, comme elle l'avait toujours été.

Draco n'était pas certain de savoir s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou contrarié de ne pas avoir d'équipement féminin, car s'il en avait eu un, il n'aurait pas eu à se demander comment donner naissance. Mais d'un autre côté, il aurait été terrifié à vie de trouver un tel équipement à cet endroit–là.

Cependant, restait la question de comment le bébé était supposé arriver. Il tressaillit tandis qu'il considérait les alternatives – son nombril, peut–être ? Ou pire – son anus. Avoir du sexe anal était une chose – extirper un bébé par–là en était une autre.

Il frissonna.

_J'ai besoin de Madame Pomfrey._

_Mais ils sauront tous ! Tout le monde le découvrira ! Comment je vais même me lever ? Je vais être obligé de courir pour éviter les gens sur ma route._

Il balança ses jambes sur le côté du lit – et bien, autant qu'un balancement puisse être possible, ayant l'air d'avoir avalé un ballon de plage.

_J'espère que tu es vraiment un bébé, pour notre salut à tous les deux. _

Le bébé bougea une nouvelle fois, lui cognant les côtes comme s'il approuvait.

_Eh ! Tu me fais mal, morveux !_

Le bébé donna encore un coup, sa peau ondula et un soudaine envie de courir dans la salle de bain surgit.

Il se leva, mal assuré et boitilla jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Le nouveau poids sur son abdomen le rendait instable et il fit un faux pas et tomba presque avec ses propres pieds.

_Faire pipi, faire pipi, besoin de faire pipi !_

Il ouvrit la porte et trébucha sans grâce dans la salle de bain. C'était heureux que ses pantalons soient déjà enlevés.

Trébuchant une fois encore, Draco s'arrêta devant le large miroir. Il eut le souffle coupé en voyant son propre reflet.

Il se tenait nu, s'observant lui–même ; le visage et les cheveux, il les reconnaissait si bien, les épaules, la poitrine – et ensuite un large estomac gonflé comme il n'en avait jamais vu avant, du moins sur lui–même. Il y avait des marques allongées, il le voyait maintenant, sur la partie inférieure du ventre ; la peau était rougeâtre avec d'étranges motifs.

_Je suis enceint._

_Putain, comme s'est arrivé ?_

_Je n'étais pas enceint hier._

_J'ai besoin de Pomfrey._

_Je suis enceint._

Dix minutes plus tard, Draco était de retour devant le miroir. Il avait revêtu le plus grand de ses manteaux – qui, pour être honnête, n'était pas tellement plus gros que les autres qu'il possédait, puisqu'ils étaient tous taillés sur mesure – et il l'avait distendu autant que le tissu le lui permettait.

_Ça ressemblait à quelque chose que Weasley pourrait porter._

_Ça ira._

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et pour la millionième fois depuis cette dernière demi–heure, espéra que rien de ceci ne soit arrivé. Bien sûr, le gonflement ne disparut pas.

_-_ Très bien, super, marmonna Draco. Tu veux faire ça à la manière forte…

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre prudemment et jeta un coup d'œil furtif, cherchant les élèves. Sa montre lui indiqua que tous, lui inclus, devaient être en classe.

_Sev__' devrait comprendre._

Il n'y avait personne dans le corridor et Draco sortit. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait cacher son ventre ; le tissu sombre de sa robe faisait une saillie comme s'il dissimulait un énorme ballon dessous.

_Pas que ça soit très éloigné de la vérité._

Il frotta distraitement son estomac tandis que le bébé donna encore des coups et marcha péniblement dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'aile de l'hôpital. Il allait assez lentement, son souffle devint laborieux plus tôt qu'il n'aurait dû. La charge qu'il portait était lourde, spécialement en grimpant un millier de marches.

_Celui qui avait décidé de mettre l'infirmerie à l'étage le plus haut devait être maudit. Ou envoyé à Azkaban_.

_-_ Malfoy ?

_Oh bordel de merde. Pas Saint–Potter._

Malfoy, tu sembles – oh, mon dieu, qu'est–il arrivé à ton estomac ?

Les yeux de Potter étaient écarquillés, sa bouche grande ouverte.

_- _Tu as l'air… Tu as l'air…

_-_ La ferme, Potter, siffla Draco, les joues colorées.

Il jura dans sa barbe.

_- _La ferme !

_-_ Mais tu es –

Draco s'avança – bien, se dandina plutôt – vers Potter et le poussa.

_-_ Quelle partie de « la ferme ! » t'as pas pigé ? Je vais à l'infirmerie pour résoudre ceci et tu ne vas pas dire un mot de tout ça à quiconque, compris ?

Potter fronça les sourcils, comme si les mots de Draco étaient difficiles à saisir.

_-_ Compris ? insista Draco sur le mot, mais c'était emprunt de douleur parce que le bébé choisit ce moment pour le cogner durement dans les côtes.

_-_ Ça va ?

Potter paraissait inquiet.

_Ouais, je suis en train de porter un bébé de cinq tonnes – j'ai la pêche._

_- _Je vais bien. Je dois juste aller voir Pomfrey, siffla Draco en frottant son estomac.

_- _Je vais t'aider.

Draco le regarda comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

_-_ Tu ne feras rien de tel. Tu vas aller en cours – qu'est–ce que tu fais en dehors de ta classe de toute façon ? – et tu oublies même cette conversation. Nous nous détestons, Potter, tu te rappelles ?

_- _Je vais à l'infirmerie, dit Potter en souriant doucement. Et je t'assure que je me rappelle que nous nous détestons. Je ne crois pas que tu me laisserais même oublier ce genre d'information.

_Qu'est–ce que ça signifierait pour toi si je te laissais_ _l'oublier ?_

_- _Ne me fais pas rougir.

_- _Mais puisque c'est mon chemin d'aller trouver Poppy, nous pourrions aussi bien y aller ensemble, tu ne crois pas ?

La voix de Potter sonnait horriblement joyeuse et Draco réprima l'envie de le frapper.

Soupesant ses options – rester ici et râler avec Potter plus longuement et risquer d'être découvert par des étudiants égarés ou aller avec Potter à l'infirmerie.

_- _Bien, grogna–t–il. Allons–y.

Potter lui sourit légèrement et commença à marcher.

_-_ Alors – pourquoi tu as l'air… heu… enceint ?

_Si seulement je le savais, Potter._

_- _Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

_-_ D'accord. Désolé.

Voilà pour la première partie. Dites–moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

Gros bisous

Falyla


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur**** Cosmic**

**Titre original**** : The Morning (or When I Woke Up and Discovered I Was Pregnant)**

**Traductrice****: Falyla**

**Rating : PG-13**

**Genre : romance, humour**

**Paring**** HP/DM**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personages appartiennent à l'univers de JK Rowling, l'histoire est à Cosmic, je revendique cependant la traduction.**

**Avertissement: Cette fic est un slash Mpreg. Un slash est une fic qui met en scène des relations homosexuelles masculines et un Mpreg est une grossesse masculine. Si l'une ou l'autre de ces idées vous rebutent ou vous dégoûtent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. HOMOPHOBES, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN !**

**Sommaire : Quand Draco se réveille un matin et se retrouve très, très enceint sans avoir la moindre idée de comment cela a pu se produire, les choses s'enchaînent et une relation prend forme.**

**Un grand merci à : Angelina Delacour,** Remus James Lupin, **Cristal d'Avalon**, Ingrid, **Hanna**, Onarluca, **JLG**, Black Nemsis, **Tama**, Loryah, **Geneviève Black**, Top Cerise, **Lalouve**, Niil-iste, **Satya**, Amandaaa, **Anize**** B,** Vici Black, **Vert Emeraude**, Alixe, **DuoXheero**, Vif d'Or, **Aslan**** Raven**, Omi, **Lem**** Black**, Angel's heaven, **kyo.320**, brunette, **echoruby**, Smirnoff et **Serpentis-Draco**** d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un message d'encouragement. **

**Encore deux petites choses : Je pense que Lalouve a maintenant accouché, c'était pour juillet, alors : toutes mes félicitations, ma belle. Tiens-moi au courant.**

**Et pour Omi qui se demandait si les bébés donnaient vraiment des coups de pieds, de mains, de boule… La réponse est : OUI ! Et crois-moi, jeune demoiselle, je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai porté des jumelles… **

**Voilà, j'en ai fini avec mon blabla, bonne lecture.**

**CE MATIN-LA**

**( ou**** QUAND JE ME SUIS REVEILLE ET QUE J'AI DECOUVERT QUE J'ETAIS ENCEINT)**

****

**2ème partie**

****

****

Haletant lourdement, Draco atteignit finalement l'étage le plus élevé et entra dans l'infirmerie.

_Merlin, ce trajet ne m'a jamais paru si long avant._

Potter avait déjà trouvé Pomfresh et était en train de lui parler. Elle acquiesça et sourit et Draco se demanda pourquoi Potter en était au stade du prénom avec Pomfrey. Bien sûr, considérant le temps que Potter passait dans l'aile de l'hôpital, ce n'était pas dur à comprendre.

- Voilà, dit Pomfresh en tendant un flacon à Potter. Ça devrait vous durer au moins un mois.

- Merci, répondit Potter en mettant la bouteille dans sa poche. Heu, je crois que Malfoy est ici pour vous voir. Il… et bien, heu…

Madame Pomfresh se tourna et regarda Draco.

- Monsieur Malfoy, il y a quelque chose que je – Oh, doux Jésus, que s'est-il passé ?

Draco retint une remarque sarcastique.

- Je me suis réveillé comme ça, ce matin. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.

Pomfresh le prit et le conduisit jusqu'au lit.

- Couchez-vous et déboutonnez votre robe, Monsieur Malfoy. J'ai besoin de procéder à quelques tests.

Draco roula des yeux et fit ce qu'elle demandait. Pomfresh pointa sa baguette vers lui et prononça deux sortilèges à la suite, très rapidement. Des nombres et des signes apparurent sur l'estomac de Draco et il essaya d'utiliser ses connaissances en arithmancie pour déchiffrer leur signification.

- Monsieur Malfoy, j'ignore comme c'est arrivé – c'est extraordinaire, je n'ai jamais rien de pareil –

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Draco en s'efforçant de garder une voix détachée.

- C'est un – un bébé, Monsieur Malfoy. Vous êtes enceint.

_Okay__, d'accord, la théorie de mon corps habité par un alien tombe à l'eau. Mais comment diable puis-je être enceint ?_

- Et pas juste enceint, poursuivit Pomfresh, le dévisageant comme si elle était au paradis, vous êtes enceint de huit mois. C'est incroyable ! Je veux dire, je connais les grossesses mâles mais c'est tellement rare et je ne me serai jamais attendue –

- Dites-moi juste que je peux arrêter ça, dit froidement Draco, n'ayant aucun désir d'entendre son babillage sur l'état fascinant dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Arrêter ça ? Que voulez-vous dire, mon cher ?

La confusion s'inscrivait visiblement sur le visage de Pomfresh.

- Je veux dire l'enlever, bien sûr. Quoi que se soit, le faire disparaître.

Madame Pomfresh fronça les sourcils.

- Mais, Monsieur Malfoy, je ne peux pas. Pour deux raisons en vérité ; tout d'abord parce les grossesses mâles – et bien, il y a tant de magie impliquée qu'un avortement est impossible après le premier mois. Au moment où le bébé est tué, vous mourez. Et la seconde raison – vous êtes au huitième mois de grossesse, Monsieur Malfoy. Si je vous enlève le bébé maintenant, il sera un peu prématuré mais déjà tout à fait viable.

Draco la fixa. Depuis qu'il s'était levé ce matin et avait réalisé qu'il était enceint, il avait vécu dans l'espoir que tout n'était encore qu'un mauvais rêve, que c'était juste une plaisanterie concrète qu'on pouvait stopper.

« _Mais déjà tout à fait viable._ »

Il allait avoir un bébé, une petite chose vivante et rampante qui aurait besoin de lui.

_Je suis enceint._

_Je suis enceint d'un bébé._

_Je suis enceint d'un bébé de huit mois._

- Et les grossesses mâles ont la même durée de gestation de celles des femmes ? demanda Draco, la voix tremblante.

- Je suppose que oui. Je ne peux en être certaine, cependant, répondit Madame Pomfresh.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il y a plus de trois cents ans que ça n'est pas arrivé, répliqua-t-elle. Il y a quelques vieux livres dans la bibliothèque qui le mentionnent en passant mais ça n'est pas arrivé ces deux derniers siècles. Nous ne savons pas si les informations sont exactes.

- Non seulement je suis enceint à cause d'une grossesse extraordinaire mais je suis aussi le seul depuis trois cents ans à être dans un tel état, dit Draco. Putain, comment c'est arrivé ?

- Je ne sais vraiment pas, répondit Pomfresh.

Draco secoua doucement la tête.

- Pouvez-vous… Pouvez-vous voir qui est le père ?

- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit né, dit-elle. Voudriez-vous avoir un peu de temps seul pour y penser ?

Draco acquiesça en tremblant. Madame Pomfresh lui adressa un gentil sourire, retira sa baguette et quitta la pièce.

_Je suis enceint_.

Les mots continuaient à se répéter d'eux-mêmes dans son esprit ; il ne pourrait pas les transformer.

_Je n'étais pas enceint hier. Et aujourd'hui, je suis à huit mois de grossesse ? Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

C'était la question qui continuait à le tarauder : comment diable était-ce arrivé ? Tentant quelque peu d'arriver à comprendre ce que signifiait son état, en gardant à l'esprit le fait qu'il portait vraiment un bébé à l'intérieur de l'énorme estomac ballonné qui était le sien.

- Tu vas bien ?

La voix calme de Potter fit écho dans l'infirmerie.

- Va en enfer, Potter, hurla Draco, brusquement enragé. Je ne veux pas de toi ici ! Tu n'es pas supposé être là ! Va-t-en !

Potter avança prudemment de quelques pas vers lui.

_Je ne veux pas de toi ici je ne veux pas de toi ici je ne peux pas réfléchir parce que je porte un bébé et que je suis un garçon et que je n'étais pas enceint hier et que les garçons ne sont pas sensés avoir des bébés – _

Il y eu une main sur l'épaule de Draco et il s'effondra contre Potter, bien qu'il ne réalisa pas que c'était lui. Il ne pleura pas ; un Malfoy ne pleure pas, c'était trop durement ancré en lui mais il trembla de colère et de crainte soudaine.

- Je ne peux… Je ne suis pas supposé…

Potter ne dit pas un mot et c'était probablement mieux parce si Draco avait réalisé par qui il était réconforté, il l'aurait repoussé. Mais de cette manière, Draco pourrait prétendre que celui qui le réconfortait était anonyme, juste l'ombre d'une personne. Définitivement pas son pire ennemi.

_Je ne peux pas faire ça je n'en ai pas la force je ne veux pas de bébé et aucun bébé ne voudra de moi en tant que père et qui est l'autre père il pourrait vouloir le bébé mais je dois prendre soin du bébé c'est ma responsabilité et je ne peux pas ignorer mes responsabilités je suis un Malfoy – _

Ses pensées continuaient de s'entremêler sournoisement mais en définitive il se calma et repoussa Potter qui lui sourit doucement.

- Ça va mieux ?

Draco trouva qu'il ne pouvait pas juste se moquer de Potter comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

- Je vais bien, dit-il sans rencontrer les yeux de Potter.

- Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour parler, je… je suis là, dit Potter, baissant aussi les yeux.

- Moi, Draco Malfoy, te parlant à toi, Harry Potter ? demanda calmement Draco. De quoi ça aurait l'air ?

- Je pense que ça aurait l'air bien, répondit Harry tout aussi tranquillement. Je vais te laisser seul maintenant.

Draco se contenta de le fixer tandis qu'il s'éloignait du lit, avec un autre petit sourire, disparaissant par la porte de la même façon qu'ils étaient arrivés.

_Que vient-il donc juste de se passer ?_

Il regardait encore fixement la porte quand le directeur entra, le professeur Snape sur ses talons.

§§§§§

Draco était certain d'être en enfer.

On lui avait interdit de quitter l'infirmerie depuis qu'il était arrivé tôt dans la matinée ; on lui avait à peine permis de quitter son lit pour aller à la salle de bain. C'était comme s'ils pensaient qu'il allait s'enfuir quelque part – pas que l'idée ne lui ait pas traversé l'esprit.

Il y _avait_ actuellement cinq milliards de personnes qui s'affairaient dans l'aile de l'hôpital. Avec Dumbledore et Severus, qui étaient arrivés des heures plus tôt et étaient venus plusieurs fois dans la journée, il y avait eu le Ministre de la Magie, Fudge le Bouffon et environ huit de ses copains. Il y avait deux guérisseurs de Ste-Mangouste qui étaient là pour « l'examiner » – Draco pensait plutôt ça signifiait pousser des « ooh » et des « aah » devant son énorme et stupide ventre.

Les élèves avaient été gardés en dehors de l'infirmerie après la mésaventure survenue plus tôt quand Pansy et Millicent avaient envahi l'aile et fait plus de bruit que tous les gens maintenant réunis dans la chambre.

Il y avait eu les reporters aussi. Dumbledore les avait jeté dehors mais ils avaient pris quelques photos.

Potter n'était pas revenu, ce qui n'avait pas surpris Draco. Il se demandait maintenant s'il n'avait pas tout imaginé – Potter gentil avec lui semblait maintenant comme une autre chose que son imagination avait fournie. Il était encore à moitié convaincu que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve étrange.

Ça paraissait si réel pourtant.

Lorsque le bébé frappait ses côtes ou utilisait sa vessie comme punching-ball, ça semblait réel. Quand il s'étendait sur le lit et observait la peau de son ventre bouger toute seule ; ça, c'était réel.

- Je vais juste exécuter un autre –

- Non !

Draco se sentait soudain protecteur envers la vie qu'il portait, s'assit brusquement.

- Vous n'allez pas exécuter d'autres tests supplémentaires sur moi ou mon bébé. Vous allez _sortir_ pour que _moi_, je puisse aller _dormir._

Le guérisseur eut l'air mécontent mais le directeur gloussa – gloussa ! Draco aurait voulu l'étrangler – et dit :

- Je pense que Monsieur Malfoy ressent la tension de la journée. Peut-être serait-il mieux que nous le laissions tout seul.

Les gens autour regardèrent vers Dumbledore fâchés et jetèrent des coups d'œil furtifs vers Draco.

_Oui, oui, je sais que je suis terriblement sexy et beau à regarder mais cessez de me reluquer et cassez-vous !_

En rechignant, le groupe commença à sortir. Fudge le Bouffon dut, bien sûr, lui dire ceci :

- Nous reviendrons demain.

Draco lui envoya un regard brûlant qui fit marcher Fudge un peu plus vite vers la sortie.

Severus hésita devant la porte. Il regarda Draco, qui rencontra ses yeux et lui sourit légèrement. Le même genre de petit sourire apparut sur celles de Severus ; c'était leur manière de se dire que les choses, d'une manière ou d'une autre, iraient bien même si toutes les chances étaient contre eux.

Draco s'adossa contre l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.

§§§§§

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard – il présuma que c'était quelques heures plus tard puisque la pièce était sombre – parce qu'il sentait quelqu'un le dévisager.

- Oh, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Potter ?

La voix de Draco était empreinte de sommeil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- C'est juste que… Je voulais voir que tu allais bien. J'ai vu les gens du Ministère arriver toute la journée et j'ai pensé que c'était à cause de toi et tu n'as pas l'habitude d'avoir un monde pareil –

_Il était en train de radoter. Mais il avait raison. Comment était-ce arrivé ?_

- Potter, la ferme.

Draco avait le sentiment que Potter rougissait mais l'obscurité l'empêchait d'en être sûr.

- Désolé.

_Potter, en train de dire qu'il était navré ? Peut-être qu'il avait atterri dans un univers alternatif ou quelque chose comme ça. Les choses ici n'étaient définitivement pas normales._

- Comment va le bébé ?

- Le bébé va bien. Bien en vie…

Il grogna tandis que son enfant décidait d'utiliser ses côtes pour s'entraîner.

- … et en train de donner les coups de pieds.

- Comment ça fait ? Porter un bébé, je veux dire, dit Potter en paraissant honnêtement curieux.

Le côté suspicieux de Draco se réveilla soudain

- Comment est-ce que je peux savoir que tu ne vas pas simplement retourner à la Tour Gryffondor et répéter à tout le monde les choses idiotes que je dirai ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne peux pas. Mais je ne le ferai pas, je le promets, si ma promesse a une quelconque valeur pour toi.

Draco le regarda.

_Qui avait échangé Potter avec un alien ? Cette version était agréable._

- D'accord, fit Draco après un soupir patient. C'est… Et bien, c'est dur à décrire. Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, c'était juste comme un énorme poids pressant le bas de mon ventre.

Il hésita, se demandant jusqu'où il devait aller avec Potter d'un point de vue personnel mais ensuite il haussa les épaules mentalement et continua :

- En fait, j'ai essayé de le repousser, pensant que c'était une sorte de poids mort.

Potter sourit soudain.

- Je suppose que tu n'étais pas très réveillé quand c'est arrivé ?

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répliqua Draco, se surprenant à vouloir sourire en retour mais ne se le permettant pas. Je venais juste de me réveiller et je n'avais même pas encore ouvert les yeux.

- Comment tu as réagis quand tu as réalisé que c'était… Et bien, ton corps ?

Ce fut au tour de Draco de rougir lorsqu'il se rappela.

- Je me suis évanoui.

_Pourquoi je lui dis ça ? Je dois vouloir m'embarrasser moi-même. Il va me chambrer pour toujours à propos de ça, exactement comme je l'ai fait avec lui et le retour des Détraqueurs en 3ème année._

- Je pense que je l'aurai fait aussi.

_Quoi ? Oh, d'accord, alien Potter._

- Quand je me suis réveillé à nouveau, j'ai cru que c'était un rêve. Ça m'a pris une seconde pour réaliser que ce n'était pas le cas. Et ensuite, je suis simplement resté étendu à réfléchir en essayant d'imaginer, par l'enfer, ce qui était arrivé et comment.

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Après quelques minutes, le bébé a commencé à bouger. C'était comme si il ou elle s'habituait à être en moi et qu'ensuite décidait que c'était un excellent endroit pour y rester.

_Il ou elle. Il y a un bébé à l'intérieur de moi._

- Je porte un bébé, murmura-t-il soudainement.

Il leva les yeux vers Potter.

- J'ai essayé toute la journée d'assimiler ce fait mais c'était juste « le bébé » ou « ça » tout le temps ; pas « il » ou « elle ».

- Je… Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Quand j'ai entendu Pomfresh te dire que tu étais enceint d'un vrai bébé, c'était juste la confirmation de ce que je pensais, mais je ne l'avais pas encore réalisé.

Potter semblait honnête.

- Crois-moi, c'est un millier de fois pire d'être celui qui le porte que de dire « c'est un bébé réel », fit Draco.

_Ou peut-être un million de fois pire. Merlin, je vais avoir un bébé._

- Je te fais confiance.

La voix profonde de Potter – _depuis quand la voix de Potter était devenue si profonde ?_ – disait plus que les mots et Draco réprima un halètement sous l'intensité de son regard. Lorsqu'il détourna les yeux, Potter demanda :

- Tu sais qui est le père ? Heu… L'autre père, je veux dire.

Draco secoua la tête, incapable de le regarder.

- Ils ne peuvent faire aucun test avant la naissance du bébé pour une raison quelconque.

- Ça craint.

- Il n'a peut-être pas de père.

Draco avait eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à cette possibilité toute au long de la journée.

- De quoi tu parles ? Bien sûr qu'il a un père.

- Comment un bébé de huit mois peut être à l'intérieur de quelqu'un à ce stade de développement, cracha Draco brusquement irrité. Ce bébé n'est rien d'autre qu'une cassure dans la logique – pourquoi devrait-il y avoir un père ?

Potter ne dit rien.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé, Potter. Je suis fatigué. Je ne voulais pas être…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Draco, dit Potter.

_Draco__ ? Depuis quand il était Draco pour lui ?_

- Tu as eu une journée très stressante ; je devrais te laisser dormir, poursuivit Potter. Je vais y aller.

Il se leva pour partir.

- Non.

_D'où c'était sorti, ça ?_

- Quoi ?

Potter était soudain aussi confus que Draco.

- Ne pars pas.

_Et il est grand temps d'allumer ton cerveau, imbécile. Pourquoi tu lui as demandé de rester ? Manifestement, il veux s'en aller – laisse-le partir !_

Potter s'affala à nouveau dans sa chaise.

- D'accord.

_Quoi ?_

- Je vais encore dormir, fit Draco sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Il n'était sûr de rien du tout, excepté qu'il ne voulait pas que Potter s'en aille.

- D'accord.

Se sentent inexplicablement en sécurité, Draco se permit de sombrer dans le sommeil, une main posée sur son ventre.

§§§§§

Le matin suivant, Draco fut réveillé rudement par Severus Snape qui entrait dans la chambre, sa robe de sorcier ondoyante comme à son habitude.

- Draco, tu es dans le…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, fixant Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Draco s'arrêta de la même façon et baissa les yeux sur lui-même.

Son énorme estomac gonflé était parti. A la place, il y avait ses abdominaux plats et bien dessinés.

Harry Potter, assis sur la chaise à côté du lit, exactement comme il l'était depuis le milieu de la nuit, se réveilla.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Puis il se tut aussi et rejoignit les autres dans leur contemplation du ventre de Draco.

- Où est le bébé ? demanda-t-il.

- Je… Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco. Il était là la nuit dernière…

Severus avança d'un pas hésitant vers Draco. Il tenait _la Gazette du Sorcier _dans la main.

- Tu fais la une de la GS.

Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il lui tendait une copie du journal. Draco était en effet en première page – immensément enceint et fronçant les sourcils au photographe.

_«_ _L'héritier des Malfoy est enceint – étrange grossesse à Poudlard. »_

- C'est vraiment un titre stupide, dit Potter.

Draco ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de sa propre photo. L'énorme gonflement de son ventre s'en était allé

- Oh Merlin, c'est… c'est parti, chuchota Draco. J'ai souhaité qu'il parte et il a disparu.

Severus n'avait pas l'habitude de réconforter quiconque mais il plaça maladroitement ses bras autour de Draco et l'étreignit.

- Allons, allons, tu n'es plus un enfant, dit-il gentiment, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, non, je n'en suis plus un mais il était là, à l'intérieur de moi et… et maintenant, il est parti.

Severus lui adressa un autre de ses petits sourires.

- Tout ira bien.

Draco acquiesça. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Potter qui lisait le journal. Ce dernier leva les yeux et rencontra le regard fixe de Draco.

- Ce n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries, dit-il. Je suppose qu'ils n'avaient aucun fait alors ils ont juste monté tout un truc.

Draco ferma les yeux, sa main frottant son estomac.

- Il est parti.

Les yeux de Potter s'adoucirent, comprenant d'une façon que Draco n'aurait jamais cru possible.

A suivre…

Voilà pour la seconde partie. Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

Gros bisous

Falyla


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur**** Cosmic**

**Titre original :**** The Morning (or When I Woke Up and Discovered I Was Pregnant)**

**Traductrice****: Falyla**

**Rating : PG-13**

**Genre : romance, humour**

**Paring**** HP/DM**

**Disclaimer**** : Les personages appartiennent à l'univers de JK Rowling, l'histoire est à Cosmic, je revendique cependant la traduction.**

**Avertissement: Cette fic est un slash Mpreg. Un slash est une fic qui met en scène des relations homosexuelles masculines et un Mpreg est une grossesse masculine. Si l'une ou l'autre de ces idées vous rebutent ou vous dégoûtent, cette histoire n'est pas pour vous. HOMOPHOBES, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN !**

**Sommaire : Quand Draco se réveille un matin et se retrouve très, très enceint sans avoir la moindre idée de comment cela a pu se produire, les choses s'enchaînent et une relation prend forme.**

**Note Importante **

Falyla : Voici donc enfin ce troisième chapitre tant attendu. Il est publié sous mon pseudo par commodité mais la traduction de cette partie-là a été faite par mon correcteur-de-fics-à-moi, j'ai nommé Remus James Lupin. Il souhaitait tenter l'expérience et je pense qu'il a de l'avenir. Bonne lecture.

Remus : Merci à toi Falyla de m'avoir permis de traduire cette dernière partie ! Heureusement que tu étais là pour corriger toutes mes erreurs, il y en avait quand même un certains nombres :p. Bonne lecture à tous.

**Ce matin-là**

**(ou quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai découvert que j'étais enceint)**

**par**** Cosmic**

---

3ème partie

---

_Trois mois plus tard, _

Le premier baiser avait été chaste. Bref, doux et incertain, mais ils avaient réalisé qu'ils le voulaient tous les deux.

Le deuxième baiser avait été plus long, plus passionné. Ils n'avaient encore jamais utilisé la langue ; tout était encore si nouveau. Cependant, le baiser les avait rendu plus sûrs d'eux.

Maintenant, ils s'embrassaient dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Avec leurs langues.

Un mois après le début de leur relation, en tant qu'amoureux, ils avaient eu leur premier rapport sexuel. Harry avait été au-dessus ; de toute manière, ça n'avait pas d'importance, car ils étaient tous les deux inexpérimentés. Leur première fois fut désordonnée, leurs sueurs se mélangeant, tandis qu'ils essayaient de se dévorer l'un l'autre. Ils atteignirent l'extase ensemble, baiser après baiser, caresse après caresse. Quand Harry l'avait enfin pénétré, ça avait été le paradis ; c'était comme si son corps n'avait attendu que cela depuis son premier souffle, même au-delà de ça.

Ils crièrent le nom de l'autre, en s'effondrant ensemble dans une masse enchevêtrée de membres.

Dès lors, ils faisaient l'amour aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient.

Ils avaient examiné ensemble cette étrange grossesse, qui les avait rapproché, ils avaient fait des recherches et en discutaient encore. Ils avaient, tous les deux, trouvé des sorts intéressants qui _auraient pu_ expliquer la raison de tout ceci, mais aucun ne semblait vraisemblable ; il y avait trop de choses qui ne correspondaient pas. Et les vieux livres, qui en parlaient, étaient loin d'être précis sur d'autres sujets, donc Harry et Draco ne prenaient pas ces textes trop au sérieux.

Ils oublièrent tout ça, en même temps que les lecteurs ; les auteurs des gros titres des journaux furent déclaré temporairement fous et Fudge le Bouffon signa les papiers qui expliquaient que rien n'était jamais arrivé.

* * *

_Le 30 Décembre._

Draco se tenait devant le miroir. Il était nu ; son corps pâle, scintillant de gouttes d'eau après sa douche tardive. Derrière lui, Harry dormait doucement sur le lit, ses lunettes de travers et un livre posé sur sa poitrine.

_Je suis enceint._

Il le savait et il savait que cette fois, c'était réel.

Il posa une main délicatement contre son estomac ; il était encore plat. Ce serait ainsi pendant encore un long moment. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ça prendrait ; il devrait en parler à Pomfresh pour le savoir. Mais il savait que c'était vrai ; il avait été malade au réveil plusieurs fois pendant des semaines, il l'avait toutefois bien caché à son amant.

Et il y avait les changements.

De petits changements ; ils n'étaient pas visibles, mais il pouvait les sentir. La modification des hormones dans son corps ; son caractère s'échauffait dans des proportions jamais connues et certains endroits de son corps le faisait souffrir. Ces organes internes se déplaçaient pour faire de la place au bébé, à l'aide de la magie. Il ne savait pas exactement quand ça c'était passé, mais il était pratiquement sûr qu'il connaissait la semaine. Mais il avait besoin d'en parler à Pomfresh pour en être certain.

Il laissa courir ses doigts sur son estomac.

"Bonjour, petit être, " dit il doucement pour ne pas réveiller Harry. "Je suis ton père. J'espère que tu apprécies ton séjour dans l'hôtel Malfoy- il parait que le service est plutôt bon. Tu sais, nourriture 24h/24, 7j/7, et un grand bain où tu peux nager à tout moment."

Il n'y eut aucune amorce de réponse, pas de coup dur dans les côtes comme il se souvenait de ceux de septembre. Il était sûr qu'il le regretterait le moment venu, mais pour l'instant, il souriait et espérait que le temps passerait rapidement pour qu'il puisse sentir son bébé à l'intérieur de lui.

Il prit le haut de son pyjama et le mit en le fermant les boutons un à uns. Son estomac plat disparu de sa vue et il pouvait prétendre que rien n'était arrivé.

_Pourquoi est ce que je veux faire ça ? Je t'ai souhaité depuis le matin qui a suivi _ce_ jour-là._

En un seul jour, il s'était attaché au bébé plus que quiconque aurait pu l'imaginer. Il se rappelait sa main reposant paresseusement sur son ventre gonflé pendant qu'il parlait à Harry au clair de lune. Le regard de Harry avait dérivé de temps en temps de Draco à son estomac et il y avait eut quelque chose de particulier dans ces yeux…

_Un désir ardent. Voilà ce que c'était ; il le savait maintenant._

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry sur le lit.

_Sommes nous assez mûrs pour ceci, Harry ?_

_Sommes nous assez mûrs pour un bébé ?_

_Je suis enceint._

Il ferma le denier bouton de sa chemise et se dirigea vers le lit. Sa main caressa son ventre, tendrement, avec amour. Il était prêt.

* * *

La nuit suivante, Harry et Draco se dirigeaient vers les terrains derrière Poudlard et regardaient arriver la nouvelle année. Tous les étudiants qui demeuraient à Poudlard attendaient avec eux, bien qu'ils soient un peu plus éloignés du terrain. Les mains de Harry et Draco étaient fermement entrelacées. 

Se tournant vers Harry, Draco dit, "J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer".

Harry lui sourit. "Et de quoi s'agit il ?"

_Ne soit pas nerveux, il sera heureux. Il sera heureux. Heureux._

Draco hésita juste une seconde. "Nous allons avoir un bébé".

Harry le dévisagea pendant un long moment, Draco pensa, _Il n'en veut pas._

Puis Harry prit Draco dans ces bras et le serra fortement, le faisant virevolter en riant.

"Harry, arrête, arrête," gloussa Draco à l'oreille de son amant.

"Désolé, je suis si- nous allons avoir un_ bébé_ ? Tu es enceint ? Pour de vrai cette fois ? Pas une grossesse anormale de huit-mois-en-un-jour, car je ne pourrai pas le supporter encore, " murmura Harry, les yeux brillants.

"Non, c'est pour de vrai", dit Draco.

"Mais- comment?" demanda Harry, semblant encore rempli de crainte. " Je veux dire, Pomfresh avait dit que ça ne ce n'était pas arrivé en 300 ans ou quelque chose comme ça alors comment ça a pu t'arriver _encore_ dans ce cas ?"

Draco sourit et secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas. Mais je te le promets, je suis enceint," dit-il.

"A combien en es tu ?" demanda Harry, en plaçant sa main sur l'estomac de Draco.

"Je ne sais pas ça non plus mais tout au plus deux mois, donc tu ne pourras pas sentir quoique ce soit. Le bébé est grand comme ça maintenant " dit Draco, en levant ses doigts.

"Oh. D'accord" Les mains de Harry n'avaient pas bougé. Au lieu de cela, il fondit vers Draco et l'embrassa chaleureusement.

Draco enlaça Harry et quand ils se séparèrent, il gloussa, incapable de retenir son bonheur.

* * *

_Deux mois plus tard_

Harry était en train de paresser sur le canapé quand Draco apparut dans la salle de séjour- il y avait deux pièces, la 'salle commune', ou salle de séjour, où ils recevaient les invités, et leur chambre à coucher.

"Salut feignant", dit Draco, en s'asseyant à côté de Harry où il fut enveloppé dans une étreinte.

"Salut mon beau" Harry l'embrassa tendrement, ces mains parcourant le corps de Draco. Une fois à son estomac, il s'arrêta. "Draco ?"

Draco souriait, "Oui ?"

"Ton estomac n'est plus plat."

_Je savais qu'il le remarquerait._

Le sourire de Draco s'accentua et il secoua la tête."Non"

" Et bien ? Déboutonne ton pyjama ! Maintenant !", Harry souriait largement et Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

"Non, et s'il te plait ?"

Harry ressemblait à un petit enfant le jour de Noël. "S'il te plait, qu'importe, simplement, fais-le "

Draco secoua la tête, souriant légèrement et fit ce qui était demandé.

"Allonge toi, allonge toi," dit Harry, ne tenant plus en place.

Draco ne demanda pas pourquoi ; il le fit simplement. Harry se coucha à côté de lui et regarda fixement l'estomac de Draco.

"C'est- arrondi," souffla Harry d'une voix remplie de respect. Sa main trembla légèrement quand il la plaça sur le haut du ventre de Draco. Draco frissonna comme les mains de Harry le touchaient en se posant sur sa peau.

"Tu es enceint," dit Harry, en se penchant pour examiner l'estomac de Draco sous cet angle. "Nous allons avoir un bébé."

"Oui," dit Draco. "Un petit être en chair et en os.

"Est ce qu'il bouge beaucoup ?" Demanda Harry.

"_Elle_ bouge," dit Draco. Ils avaient eu leur "combat" continuel au sujet du sexe du bébé, depuis que Draco avait dit à Harry qu'il allait en avoir un ; Harry croyait que ce serait un garçon, Draco croyait que ce serait une fille. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prenait ça à cœur et tout deux l'aimerait que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, mais c'était un peu triste d'appeler tout le temps "le bébé". "Elle n'utilise pas encore mes côtes pour s'exercer à donner des coups, comme je me souviens que ça se passait _avant,_ mais je suis sur que ça viendra.

"Je ne peux pas encore le voir, non plus," dit Harry. "Je pourrais alors te soutenir ; je pourrais voir la peau se déplacer au moindre mouvement du bébé."

"Pendant combien de temps, encore, feras tu attention, Harry ?" Demanda Draco, en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Harry se redressa, cependant ces mains restèrent sur le ventre de Draco. "Autant qu'il le faudra. Quand je t'ai vu dans le hall d'entrée- je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était vrai. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était possible qu'un homme puisse tomber enceint. Mais ça l'était- je l'ai su et ensuite Poppy l'a confirmé- et je me suis rendu compte que je pourrais vraiment avoir ma propre famille un jour."

Bien que ce jour-là ait été plutôt bien étudié, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de ça. C'était tabou ; c'était le jour qui les avait réunis, mais c'était quelque chose dont ils ne parlaient pas.

"Qu'aurais-tu fait si je- si j'avais vraiment eu le bébé," demanda Draco doucement. "M'aurais-tu quand même soutenu ?"

_Il va dire non- qui aurait soutenu un garçon de 17 ans, enceint à cause d'une étrange grossesse ? Ne lui montre rien s'il dit non-_

"Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, je suis amoureux de toi, n'est ce pas ?" dit Harry doucement, en étendant le bras pour caresser la joue de Draco. "Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de toi, il y a quatre mois. Je suis amoureux de toi, il y a une année et demie."

Draco ne put retenir un halètement.

_Une année et demie ? Il est tombé amoureux de moi depuis_ une année et demie.

"Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?"

_Question stupide, Malfoy._

Mais Harry ne fit que sourire."Qu'est ce que j'aurais pu dire ? Tu m'aurais vu, me diriger vers toi pendant le cours de Potions et te déclarer mon amour ? Non, j'ai attendu le bon moment. Je savais qu'à un certain moment, j'aurais une chance de te parler. Et si je n'avais pas pu, et bien, alors c'est juste que nous n'étions pas destinés à être ensemble.

"Tu crois que nous étions prédestinés ?"

_Est-ce qu'une telle chose était même 'prédestinée' ?_

"Qu'en penses tu ?" Demanda Harry, ces yeux brillant d'innocence et d'amour.

"Je- Je ne sais pas," dit Draco. "Mais j'aimerais croire que oui."

Harry sourit. "Donc, pour répondre à ta question- oui, je t'aurais soutenu de toute façon. Avec le bébé. Je voulais une famille- et avoir une famille avec toi est un million de fois mieux," dit-il et il fit courir sa main le long du visage de Draco, le cou, la poitrine et s'arrêta sur son ventre.

"Vraiment ?"

_Maudites hormones- Je vais me mettre à pleurer-_

"Vraiment," dit Harry et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Draco gémit et le rapprocha de lui.

* * *

_Quatre mois plus tard_

Quand Voldemort commença son attaque sur Poudlard, Draco traversait le vestibule en se dandinait pour rejoindre la grande salle où avait lieu le dîner. Cela faisait seulement deux semaines qu'il était diplômé- et il restait quatre semaines avant l'arrivée du bébé.

Le sol s'ébranla quand Voldemort et ces mangemorts traversèrent les périmètres de sécurité de Poudlard. Draco s'appuya contre le mur pour rester debout.

"Draco !"

Draco fit demi tour en entendant la voix d'Harry. Son amour, son tout, se tenait à l'autre bout du couloir. Il resta ainsi pendant une seconde, puis il courut jusqu'à Draco.

"Est ce que tu vas bien ? Le bébé va bien ?"

"Nous allons bien," dit Draco."Mais qu'est ce c'était ?"

"Voldemort," dit Harry d'un air sombre. "Il est en train d'attaquer le château. Nous devons aller dans la grande salle ; tu y seras en sécurité là-bas."

"Et toi ?" demanda Draco.

Harry ne répondit pas, ne regarda pas Draco.

"Non ! Tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici ! Est-ce que tu souhaites mourir ? Je ne te laisserai pas !"

"Je dois y aller !" hurla Harry. "La prophétie dit que je dois battre Voldemort ou trouver un autre moyen !"

"J'emmerde la Prophétie ! Les prophéties ne t'ont jamais rien apporté de bon !"

"Je _dois y aller_ !" cria Harry.

"Draco ! Te voilà !" Hermione se tenait debout à l'autre bout de la grande salle et elle le fit entrer à l'intérieur.

"Non ! Pas sans Harry ! Il ne doit pas sortir d'ici !"

Il rencontra le regard vert de Harry- _vert comme l'Avada Kedavra_- et il vit la détermination dans les yeux de Harry.

"Non, ne fais pas-" chuchota Draco.

"Je dois le faire."

Puis Harry se détourna et rejoignit le groupe d'étudiants et de professeurs qui se tenaient prêt devant la porte. Hermione le suivit, fermant la porte et la verrouillant derrière elle.

"Harry, non-"

_N'y va pas._

Il frappa ces poings contre la porte, sentant en même temps le bébé lui donner des coups, comme s'il était d'accord avec lui.

Derrière lui, des centaines de jeunes étudiants se tenaient debout ou assis, se regardant nerveusement les uns les autres et levèrent leur regard vers les fenêtres et le ciel bleu à l'extérieur.

"Draco, viens t'asseoir," lui dit Madame Pomfresh. "Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé de te stresser."

"Rien de tout ça n'est bon pour le bébé," lui dit Draco avec colère. "Il faut tuer Voldemort et mon bébé irait mieux".

"Harry ira bien, mon chéri," essaya de le consoler Pomfresh.

"Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir." Dit Draco, en s'éloignant d'elle.

Il avait besoin de sortir d'ici. Le sol trembla encore ; Draco aurait aimé savoir ce qui se passait. Etre là-bas sur le champ de bataille serait de loin préférable que de rester là, enfermé, en attendant que la mort vienne le prendre.

Les minutes passaient, semblant des heures. Pour ce que Draco en savait, ça aurait pu être des heures. Tout ce que lui et les autres dans la grande salle savaient à propos de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur était que le sol tremblait de temps en temps, dérangeant les plus jeunes enfants. Ça dérangeait aussi Draco, mais ça faisait plus augmenter sa haine que sa peur.

Il se leva subitement.

"Je ne peux pas rester assis comme ça !" cria-t-il et il se dirigea droit vers la porte, son bébé lui donnait des coups en protestant contre ces brusques mouvements. _"Alohomora !"_

La porte était sur le point de sortir de ces gonds tant elle s'ouvrit prestement.

"Draco ! Tu ne peux pas y aller !"

_Je peux et je le ferai._

Ignorant les hurlements de Pomfresh, Draco se dirigea hors de la grande salle. Devant les énormes portes le séparant de la guerre extérieure, il fit une pause jusqu'à ce que la porte de la grande salle fût de nouveau fermée. Puis, avec un autre puissant 'Alohomora !', il ouvrit la porte.

La vue des champs habituellement verts, environnant Poudlard, le rendit presque malade ; les corps tombés de partout répandant du sang tout autour d'eux. L'air était empli de magie noire ; Draco savait que les deux camps l'utilisaient pour prendre le dessus. Personne ne gagnerait cette guerre étant trop gentil.

_Harry ! _

Il vit son amant en bas près de l'eau, combattant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en personne. Autour de lui, Dumbledore, Severus, McGonagall et les autres professeurs tentaient de garder les mangemorts à distance.

Harry avait l'air affaibli ; Voldemort était en train de gagner et Draco savait que Harry en était conscient.

Draco ne serait pas capable d'expliquer à qui que ce soit comment il réussit à descendre jusqu'au lac en un si court laps de temps, sans être atteint par un sort perdu. La seule chose qui pourrait l'expliquer était le besoin d'aller vers Harry.

Voldemort prononçait des sorts que Draco n'avait jamais entendus et Harry se retrouva subitement allongé sur le sol, sans défense.

"Non !" cria Draco, en brandissant sa baguette magique au moment même où Voldemort le découvrit. Leurs sorts furent prononcés exactement au même instant et les deux sorts se frappèrent, ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent le temps de lancer un sort de déviation.

Draco ressentit une douleur intense dans tout son corps et du sang coula de son nez et de sa bouche.

"Draco ! Oh Merlin, Draco-"

_Tu es- splendide- quand tu es- en colère…_

L'obscurité s'empara de lui. Il entendit à peine Harry lançait sort après sort contre Voldemort. Il ne vit pas la chute de Voldemort. Il sentit tout juste les bras de Harry s'enroulait autour de lui, le berçant. Et il entendit vaguement que Harry pointait sa baguette sur l'estomac de Draco et murmurait,

"_Tempus munio traicio_."

* * *

Tout autour de lui était encore si calme que Draco, au début, n'était pas sûr qu'il était réveillé. Mais ensuite il réussit à ouvrir lentement ces yeux et son regard se posa sur le plus beau des visages. 

"'rry," dit-il, sa gorge sèche.

Harry donna un très léger baiser sur ses lèves puis il disparut seulement pour revenir, un moment plus tard avec un verre d'eau. Sans mot, il le tint devant les lèvres de Draco et Draco but.

"Comment te sens-tu ?"

"Comme si j'avais était frappé par un train," marmonna Draco, sa voix revenant puis son souffle se coupa et il regarda plus bas. "_Où est le bébé_ !"

"Chut, chut, tout va bien," fit Harry. "Je l'ai envoyé dans un endroit sûr jusqu'à ce que tu aies assez de force pour survivre.

"Harry ?"

"Je l'ai envoyé dans le passé, en septembre. Ton étrange grossesse. C'est comme ça que c'est arrivé. J'ai dû l'envoyer dans un lieu sûr quand tu étais presque mort, plus tôt dans la journée, pour qu'il ne meure pas. Du moins, je suppose que le moment où je l'ai envoyé dans le passé devait être en septembre ; c'est la seule explication logique."

"Je veux que mon bébé revienne", dit Draco, son souffle toujours saccadé.

_Je l'ai portée si longtemps, je ne veux pas la perdre maintenant-_

"Il devrait revenir dans quelques minutes maintenant," le rassura Harry. "Le sort fonctionne ainsi- il amène le bébé dans un lieu sécurisé et ensuite le sort prend fin quand il est sûr pour le bébé de revenir."

"Je- ohhh,' dit Draco, en frottant son ventre.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Draco ne répondit pas ; il écarta le drap et sa chemise. Il sentit une brusque montée de magie, comme si son bébé commençait à le remplir en une seule fois. Son estomac pâle et tendu se mit à gonfler. Draco mit sa main sur son ventre, sentant la peau se dilater au dessus de ses doigts. Les mains de Harry se posèrent sur le haut du ventre de Draco.

"D'accord, tu peux arrêter de grossir maintenant," plaisanta faiblement Draco, un immense bonheur se répandant en lui en sentant son bébé commençait à donner des coups, mollement au début puis de plus en plus fort.

"J'avais dit qu'il était en vie et en forme," dit Harry au moment où l'estomac de Draco cessait d'augmenter si rapidement pour se gonfler, à la place, modérément, lentement.

"Il ? _Elle_, Harry. Pas il"

"Hum,' dit Harry, son attention complètement tournée vers l'estomac de Draco.

"Donc, ça signifie que tu m'as pardonné d'être sorti sur le terrain ?" demanda Draco avec hésitation.

Harry se tourna brusquement vers lui et Draco grimaça. "Nous allons avoir une longue et sérieuse discussion à propos de ça plus tard," dit-il." Puis il soupira. "Mais pour le moment, je veux juste être extrêmement heureux que nous nous en soyons sortis, tous les trois, en vie."

Draco attira Harry plus près et l'embrassa.

Quand ils se séparèrent, il dit en souriant "ça me convient"

Et le bébé lui donna un coup, presque gaiement.

* * *

**DOUCE, DOUCE FIN **

**

* * *

**

Note de Cosmic :

Bien, c'est un autre de mes mpregs qui se terminent. J'espère que vous avez aimé ; c'était un autre de mes caprices soudains. L'idée de comment le bébé est entré dans le ventre de Draco ne m'est apparu qu'au moment où j'avais écrit les deux premiers chapitres, mais une fois là c'est devenu une évidence. Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que vous vous êtes diverti et que vous eu du plaisir, si vous pouvez, prenez le temps d'écrire une review.

Voilà cette histoire est terminée. Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Une remarque à formuler ? Laissez-nous une review.

**Une dernière petite note de Falyla**: Comme vous le savez peut-être, un mail a circulé parmi les auteurs de fanfiction pour leur expliquer que, dorénavant, il nous était strictement interdit de répondre aux reviews de nos lecteurs, le site étant un endroit exclusivement réservé à la mise en ligne de texte. Suivait une pétition de protestation à envoyer à l'administration de FFnet.

Je me suis sentie assez révoltée par cette mesure et plutôt incrédule. J'ai cherché où pouvait bien se trouver cette interdiction si drastique, j'ai eu du mal mais je pense avoir trouvé l'essentiel en cliquant sur le lien qui permet d'ouvrir un compte FFnet. Si j'ai bien tout compris – mais je ne me suis pas non plus attardée à en traduire chaque nuance – il est dit, en effet, dans les règles établies par le site (soumises à de fréquents changements) qu'il n'est pas permis d'utiliser le site pour **dialoguer** entre lecteurs et auteurs. Nous sommes priés de nous rendre dans les forums de discussion ou les chats pour le faire…

Bien sûr… Comment une chose aussi évidente et pratique à mettre en place ne nous a-t-elle immédiatement sauté aux yeux ? Un forum chacun(e), ouvert 24h/24 parce que nous n'avons pas tou(te)s le même fuseau horaire… Simplissime. Vraiment. Tellement plus commode que de répondre à nos lecteurs à la mise en ligne du chapitre suivant…

Enfin… A ce stade-là de la bêtise (et je pèse mes mots), y a pas grand-chose à argumenter, hein ?

Bien, espérons que les remerciements ne font pas partie de cette catégorie, si c'est le cas, tant pis…

**Un grand merci, donc, à** : Aqualine d'Aquarius, **Onarluca**, Serpentis-Draco, **Lem**** Black**, Smirnoff (mes jumelles vont avoir 7 ans en octobre), **DuoXXheero** Crystal d'Avalon, **Marion-Moune**, Shiefa li, **Ninou**, Slydawn, **Satya**, Lalouve, **Vif d'Or**, Minerve, **Omi**** (je ne suis pas enceinte, mes jumelles ont presque 7 ans)** et Vert Emeraude.

Si je me fais supprimer mon compte, rappelez-vous que j'ai un groupe yahoo. Le lien est dans ma bio.

Bisous à tous

Falyla


End file.
